Realizations
by Lonely-Jiraiya
Summary: EXPLICIT! Naruto has just returned from his training with Jiraiya he has been with Hinata for five months. Note I use an OC from Naruto's Overseer in this story, Tyra Satou is not my character nor are any characters i make no profit off this story.
1. Caught and forgiven

**Realizations**

**Chapter 1**

_What are Shinobi but demons bound in human flesh? So why not bind demons to a shinobi's flesh?_

_-Unknown-_

The day had finally arrived. Uzamaki Naruto had finally made Jonin. And instead of celebrating with Hyuuga Hinata, he was crouched on a roof, watching the kunoichi that had been on his mind for as long as he could remember. When that traderous bastard of a Uchia left they had shared something, but it all fell apart shortly after it began. He left within that week with Jariya-Sensei to begin his training for the better part of two years. Naruto had returned six months ago to find out that Hinata had feelings for him, and he had to admit that he did like the Hyuuga, she had an odd attractiveness to her, so he decided to give the relationship a chance, and so far it was working for him.

But the young shinobi still couldn't get the pink haired kunoichi out of his head. So he had came here every night for the last week. "Sakura…. How much have you changed?"

"I'd say I've changed more than you Naruto-Kun." Haruno Sakura whispered to the blonde. Naruto quickly reacted to this shock by jumping into the air and pulling a kunai from his belt pouch quickly. The Kunoichi reacted equally fast to his movement and was after him in a flash, she concentrated her super human strength to just enough to overcome him, she delivered a quick punch to Naruto's stomach and then pinned him down. "You go off and train for two fucking years and then you avoid me for six months, and now you're fucking spying on me! So what do you want Naruto-Kun?"

"When did you master the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" was all that Naruto could think to say for the Sakura he had been watching was still doing dishes in her kitchen.

"About a year ago, Kakashi-Sensei helped me with it," she blushes slightly "He's a very good teacher you know." With her momentary slip of concentration her strength receded just lightly enough for Naruto to flip her onto her back and quickly kiss her. The suddenness of the kiss startled Sakura so much that she could not even push him off, but what really surprised her was the blondes' passion in the kiss.

He disengaged their lips and simply said "That's what I've been wanting Sakura-Chan and oh so much more." All that he said was true but he had come to love Hinata, but he had wanted this for so long he just put her to the back of his mind and went to kiss her again, but she used her strength and pinned him again.

"What are you doing you fool? The Akutski are coming for you and you have time to have romantic fantasies, I mean come on didn't you train at all while you were with Jariya-Sensei, besides you have Hinata-Chan."

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chaan, but I don't give a damn about the Akutski, I have a promise to fulfill before I can worry about them, I will bring Sasuke-Kun back to the village! That is what I will try and do to my dying breath." Naruto panted, she had slammed him particularly hard to the ground. She was so angry with him and that stare was even worse now than it had been two and a half years ago, she was a changed woman the soft spoken girl he had known was still there, but she was now hard and strong, it was truly scary.

"Forget about him Naruto-Kun, he is a lost cause. And if you are wondering about my strength you have Lady Hokage to thank for it." She looked into her friends eyes and saw that he had resigned to give up, and that the burning desire had finally passed, that he would be faithful to Hinata now. "Now get the fuck out of here and go to Hinata-Chan, she is probably worried sick and you don't want Neji-San to kick the living shit out of you now do you?"

He shook his head, and slowly got to his feet once she let him go, "Good night Sakura-Chan, I will bring him home." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

Within 20 minutes Naruto was at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. As he leapt along the trees in Kohona Naruto thought of everything that Sakura had said to him, what the hell had she meant with the whole think of Kakashi being a good teacher, why had she blushed? Whatever I'll just take it up with Kakashi the next time he saw him, until then he had to find a way to tell Hinata how stupid he was. As well as what he had done to break her trust, man she was scary when she got mad, normally she was shy and gentle, but man when she was mad he could end up in some serious pain. Naruto stood just outside of the lighted area, he knew that the Hyuuga Guards could easily see him with their Byakugan but they would not challenge him until he stepped into the light despite the fact that they recognized his chackra. It was their job to challenge him as he was not a Hyuuga or married to a Hyuuga so it did not bother him, they left him alone and he returned the favor. As he sat there on the branch of a tree he sensed Neji coming up from the left, he let fly a senbon and it landed two inches from the Hyuuga's face.

"We train to much together Naruto-Kun, if you can sense me that well without the Byakugan than you are very accustomed to my presence that is truly impressive."

"Thank you Neji-Kun, that is the greatest of complements you could give me. Is Hinata worried about me?"

The Hyuuga man took a little while to respond, "Not much, she is more curious as to where you have been going this week, as am I."

"I have been to watch Haruno Sakura, I have wanted to see her since I returned but have been afraid to face the changes that are inevitably there, I faced them this night, and have a fractured rib for my spying."

The Hyuuga's cold peel of laughter was so unexpected Naruto almost fell from the bough he was standing on. "I figured as much, I am sorry I didn't warn you of her new strength it slipped my mind, and by the way, Hokage-Sama would like to see you in the morning I think it's a mission." That said the Hyuuga walked away. Great my first mission as a jonin, this should be good I wonder who will be team leader. Naruto then walked into the light of the lamps.

"Who goes at this time of night?" The Hyuuga called out from his post, he was thinking why can't the Shinobi who are welcome just jump the walls? Naruto did not even stop his forward progress.

"Uzamaki Naruto, keeper of the Kyuubi, and quest of Hyuuga Hinata of the Main Branch." He halted just at the gates, as was customary and waited to be allowed in.

"You may pass sir." The guard opened the gates and he and Naruto exchanged bows and Naruto took the rooftops to make it quickly to Hinata's room. He hopped in through the open window to see her sitting on the bed reading he sat down and removed his headband, shoes and jacket, leaned over and kissed her deeply and told her that he needed to talk to her.

"Forgive me my love, please." Was all that he said lightly into her ear, before he could continue she was kissing him.

"What for Naruto-Kun? Watching Haruno-Chan? I could never hold that against you, you two went through so much together and you cared for her for so long that of course after two years you would want to see her again, and I also understand that you avoided her so as not to be hurt. It is all okay." She began to kiss him again but Naruto pulled away.

"No it is not, I kissed her Hinata my love I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" He was nearly to the point of tears. He was convinced that she would forgive her at some point but she would be angry and take it out on him that night or over a few days but what happened was totally opposite.

"Ohh Naruto-Kun do not worry, I'm not angry, I don't care, you told me before I even knew you had been to see Haruno-Chan, that means that I can trust you, I forgive you." She turned away and blushed heavily having seen her lover like this, he never lost face in front of her, he never showed fear or despair and to think that he cared for her feelings this much made her feel very good, kind of fuzzy inside. She felt his hands on her sides and then he pulled her to him and kissed her with more passion than he had that night, she leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around him and pulling into the kiss. His hands slid down from her sides under her jacket and then made there way up her back and then around to her chest with his fingers trailing, sending chills up and down her spine. He continued to stroke her body moving with steady precision to all of the spots he had discovered to truly turn her on. His mouth moved from hers to her neck as he stroked her back and chest. He moved it down to her shoulder and then to the back of her neck were he lightly bit. A low moan escaped her lips. Hinata pulled a small knife out from under their pillow and made a small cut along his shoulder and latched her mouth over it and began to pull hard and steadily drawing the blood from the wound, she heard Naruto gasp and begin to pant as she continued until she could taste no more blood coming from the wound. She then healed the wound and continued to kiss down the firm muscular chest that had several scars along it but they did not mar its attractiveness they merely added to it in her opinion. His hands trailed down her back halting her progress as she gasped and he then plunged his hand down the front of her pants. The couple continued in this manner until 2:30 the next morning.

"I have to go report to Lady Tsunade at 7 sharp….. I am so screwed."

"Ohh…. It's all my fault that you are going to be tired tomorrow, I am sorry Naruto-Kun." The plea in her tone was more than Naruto could take he leaned over and kissed her again.

"Do not be sorry love; it is well worth it to be with you." I'll go talk to the Hyuuga Elders and her father about marrying into the clan, she has already been training me to use a Byakugan type justsu that she thought up all on her own, he had almost mastered it, with it he had a 280 degree view and he could see someone's chackra points and how much chackra they had left to use, it had come in useful in his training with Neji, and he could only guess how useful it would be for him in combat. Well I will probably find out while I'm out on this mission.

He had no idea how right he was.


	2. First asignment as a jonin

**Chapter Two**

_-Kekki Genki users are but tools to be used and manipulated, and once damaged beyond repair disposed of._

_-Orochimaru, One of the Three Legendary Sanin-_

"Now Naruto-kun, this is an A-rank mission so you can not goof off while out there at all. Is that understood?"

These words were how Naruto was greeted when he entered the Hokage's office. The harsh young looking Fifth Hokage sat behind her desk looking at the blonde jinchuuriki. She truly hoped that the team she had set up for him to be in would be familiar enough to keep his temper under control, but she could never be certain.

"Now Bachan, why are you being so harsh, after all I am a jonin now." Naruto started defensively. After all he had done A-ranked missions before this so why was she getting so uppity about it? Whatever, I'll just practice my jutsu. He quickly formed the hand signs necessary for the eye jutsu. The veins from his temples to his eyes bulged slightly, not nearly as much as with the proper Byakugan but enough for Tsunade to notice. "Why are Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chaan making out in the hallway Baachaan? Wow Sakura-Chan has a lot of chackra. Get your hand out from there you dirty fucking pervert I'm going to ki-"

"Sit down Naruto-Kun! Kakashi-San, Sakura-Chan come on in. In the future please do not make out in front of my office if you do you will get D-ranked missions for two months." The tone of her voice was more than enough to assure that she was not exaggerating. Man o man she was scary when she got mad at some one. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. "I was not aware that the Byakugan could be learned; only inherited. Besides I was under the impression that the main branch did not want the secret of the Byakugan getting out of the clan so how is it that you have learned it?"

"The Byakugan can not be taught; this is not the proper Byakugan. Hinata designed it especially for me. No one else could learn it, other than another jinchuuriki that is, but I don't think I will be teaching it to them." Naruto explained as Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura walked in the door, Kakashi fixing his mask as he walked. "Wait! You saw his face! Didn't you, don't lie to me Sakura-Chaan." If I had been paying attention to him I could have seen his face with this jutsu, I'm so stupid.

"Hmm… that's very interesting and it will probably help you significantly, well this is all but one member of Team Kakashi, where is Hinata-Chan? You two did spend the night together did you not Naruto-Kun?" Sakura turned an accusing glare towards Naruto, 'Ohh no she inherited Bachans temper in her training!'

"Naruto-Kun…." Her voice was soft, "you did go back to her after I sent you on your way last night did you not?"

"Of course I did." He added quietly "Why the hell do you think I'm so tired?" when Sakura and Kakashi stared at him as if he had said some sort of blasphemy in their presence Naruto began to blush heavily. "I guess you heard that then."

"Ya, we did. What the fuck were you thinking? The night before you are supposed to go on a mission you stay up and fornicate all god damn night long, what were you thinking seriously?" Tsunade went off, she looked like she was going to explode were she stood.

"Please calm down Tsunade-Sama. It is my fault." Sakura interjected.

"How the fuck is this your fault Sakura-Chaan? You had better start explaining did you like slip him some extacy when you caught him spying on you last night?"

"No but I told him to go back to her and that he better be sure she wasn't mad at him." Kakashi looked between the three of them looking rather confused. What did the Hokage mean caught him spying last night? What exactly had happened and how did she know about something like that when he didn't, it made absolutely no sense. He would have to talk to her later, but now certainly was not the time. So he simply pulled out his copy of Icha-Icha Violence and began to read it.

"That does not mean go and fuck all night that means go and apologize!! Naruto go and get Hinata now! She is the fourth member of this team!"

"Yes M'am, I'm sorry m'am. Hinata is 400 meters away; I'll go and meet her."

* * *

Naruto exited the building quickly and met up with Hinata before she had even made it a hundred meters. He stood in front of her out of breath for a second before he spoke. "We need to hurry, Bachan is waiting on us and she is pissed."

"Yes, I had hoped to get here sooner, Neji-Kun saw you leave and then asked me why I wasn't with you, so I hurried here-"

"UZAMAKI!! Get your ass over here!" The yell was so loud that both of the shinobi it was addressed towards flinched. And with that they took off towards the Hokage's house, hoping she would still give them a mission and not decapitate them. Naruto had failed to notice in this whole time that he still had the eye jutsu active, Hinata did not. The young girl was proud because her lover was moving as smoothly as ever with the jutsu active, not even the slightest misstep or look of disorientation on his face at all, and best of all she could see that it was unconscious that he was not concentrating on not puking or falling over from the dizziness. 'He finally actually mastered it, good job my love.'

The two shinobi entered the office and took there seats they could tell that the Hokage was defiantly close to her boiling point, that Sakura was closer to hers than her master and that Kakashi just didn't give a damn because this was bound to be entertaining. Before beginning to speak Tsunade smoothed her shirt down, gently closed the window and sat down herself.

"Now that everyone is actually here I will go ahead and brief you on what the mission before you is, and Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan, take a soldier pill each before you leave I don't want the two of you slowing down Kakashi-San and Sakura-Chan.

"We have been commissioned to asassinate a wealthy Lord of a small province between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand. The man that will be your target is known to have employed shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist as body guards. Be aware that there are rumors of him employing rogue ninja as body guards as well, these ninja are probably the ones that work in his village discreetly and eliminate weaker threats and weaken the stronger ones for the legitimate ninja he has in his employ. We can not be sure what these rouge ninja are ranked in the bingo book, therefore you are to proceed with extreme caution when you encounter them." With that the team of shinobi bowed and left the room, all of them were a little on edge. They said that this was only an A-ranked mission but it could easily be classified as an S-rank mission due to the lack of information on the bingo ranks of the other ninja on the other side.

"All right meet me at the gate in a half hour, get your weapons and anything else you may need." With that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of sakura blossoms, and finally Naruto asked the question that had been bothering him since he saw them in the hallway.

"Sakura! How long have you and Kakashi-Sensei been together?" Hinata giggled because of the bewilderment in her lovers' voice, she couldn't believe he only just figured it out.

"About a year, now why do you sound so shocked by the fact that I am with someone? Did you seriously think I was just going to sit and wait for Sasuke?" She had such a look of mirth on her face that Naruto couldn't stand it but before he could say anything in response she had disappeared in a puff of smoke. So instead he sulked and started to head back to the Hyuuga compound, he had gotten about a hundred and fifty feet when he stopped and turned towards Hinata.

"I really am dense aren't I?" he took the girl whom he had come to love into his arms and kissed her gently. With the touch of their lips she began to blush deeply, and when he pulled away she swayed slightly. "Why do you get so embarraced when I hold or kiss you in public, you aren't ashamed of me are you?" She could tell that he was teasing, but she still pondered the question.

"I am not ashamed of you Naruto-Kun, its just that I have wanted this for so long and now its hard to stop being so shy." Being as soft spoken as Hinata was Naruto had to struggle to hear her words but he still got all of them.

"Well that will change in time." And with that he picked her up in his arms and jumped to the roofs and made off towards the Hyuuga compound with Hinata near fainting in his arms. He still had his eye technique going and saw three ANBU standing about fifty feet ahead of him in a clearing, they froze at his approach and drew their swords but Naruto simply passed them by without them ever seeing him.

The two arrived and simply went over the walls. Naruto set Hinata down on the bed and began to pack his weapons. By the time he was finished he and Hinata had ten minutes to meet Kakashi and sakura at the gates. 'Damn, no time to talk to the Hyuuga elders!' with that thought Naruto and Hinata set off to meet up with the rest of the team before setting out to the Land of Streams.


	3. The Fox makes an appearence

**Chapter 3**

_"What made him this way is... The terrible customs and teachings of The Sand."  
Chiyo Baa-Sama of The Village Hidden in the Sand_

As the four man squad of shinobi set out of the gates of Kohona there leader set a fairly quick pace before his obnoxious yet observant comrade to ask the obvious question that would regardless come when they set up camp. But if it wasn't now it was ok with him he'd deal with it then. Right now he had to think of what was coming in there mission, mist shinobi and missing Nin, this was not going to be a walk in the park. Sakura quickly noticed the look in her lovers eye that signaled he was deep in thought and he didn't like were the information was leading him. She found it amazing how easily she had learned to read the stoic Copy Ninja, so long as no one else knew how predictable his train of thought tended to get when he was in a bad mood there would be no problems, but that was a pretty big if.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, where is your sleeping bag, and why the hell does Kakashi-Sensei have one, he never sleeps in a sleeping bag." Their blonde comrade had noticed this discrepancy despite the quick pace they were going at. He however neglected the fact that between himself and Hinata there was only one sleeping bag, but in his mind that was different.

"Kakashi and I share a sleeping bag Naruto-Kun, again did you honestly expect me not to change in the 3 years you haven't seen me? Besides you and Hinata-Chaan only have one bag so stop being hard headed, I'm not the innocent little girl you knew when Sasuke-Kun left, I have but one rule at night while you are in your bag, this goes for you to Hinata-Chaan, keep it down and no Byakugan, or Byakugan like jutsus." Hinata giggled a little bit at these comments, "In other words no spying on me and Kakashi, and Kakashi, don't you dare let me catch you peeping at Hinata-Chaan with your damn Sharingan." With this Hinata began to blush heavily, she couldn't believe that Sakura was even a little worried about her lover peaking at her, with that thought she passed out and Naruto quickly caught her.

"Kami why did you have to go and say that Sakura-Chan, look what you went and did! Don't worry Kakashi-Sensei, I can still keep up but in the future could you keep little tit-bits like that to yourself, you know how my Hina-Chan is." Naruto looked down at Hinata lovingly in his arms. He than looked ahead at Kakashi with a suspicious look in his eyes, "Hey! Kakashi-Sensei, you better not look at **MY** Hina-Chan in a way that I may construe as perverted, no matter how strong you may be I know that you can't take on the Kyuubi within me, mind you I won't kill you because I look up to you but I will kick the living shit out of you and probably put you in a coma." With these comments Naruto heard the fox laughing in the back of his mind.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence you two. You don't need to worry I'll keep my eyes on what is shared with me, so calm down Naruto-Kun." The silver haired man could tell that the boy wasn't bluffing either, Sakura would punch his lights out but the Kyuubi would rip his intestines out of him and feed them to him, hence was the nature of a demon.  


'I'm insulted Kit. Why is it that you only acknowledge me when you feel the need to scare someone senseless? I mean you have no issues coming to me for help and advice and yet you don't ever speak to others about how good to you I am, it is rather hurtful.' The demon tried to make his voice sound wounded and failed miserably.

'Don't try and guilt trip me fur ball, I know that you don't mind being an instrument to inflict fear on others so don't try and pull that shit, not to mention that I let you go on excursions in shadow clones from time to time, I am grateful to you, but you to should be grateful that I let you outside at all.' Naruto laughed aloud after his little exchange with the fox demon sealed within his body, he loved the fact that even when he was being tortured by his enemies he could merely talk with the fox, and find an opening within their strategy so as to get away. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him as if they thought he had snapped at some point in the two years. Just then the unconscious Hinata began to stir in Naruto's arms.

"Kakashi-Sensei lets stop, Hinata is waking up. Besides the sun is starting to go down, and it's a week trip, no point in rushing you know, so let's stop for the night." The young man looked down tenderly at the girl in his arms as her eyes opened, oh how he loved those pale lavender eyes, and smiled down on her, "We're about to make camp and don't you start apologizing for anything, you know I like to carry you anyways." Naruto said gently, with that he dropped from the tree limbs with Kakashi and Sakura to make camp.

'What you going to get for us all to eat kit? I am rather hungry and would rather like to get to have a little excursion outside you know what I mean?' The fox said in the back of Naruto's mind, as Naruto listened to the demon his eyes momentarily gained a glazed quality, as they always did when he was conversing with the demon, the young man had been quite good at keeping people from noticing the change in his eyes but Hinata who was ever observant caught it almost every time and she noticed when his eyes glazed when he responded. Most people that knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi container in the village had come to accept it for the most part, and many had even come to pity Naruto but Hinata did not because she knew that Naruto himself had come to terms with the fact and was quite happy to have the Kyuubi inside him, and it came in handy during combat and when if ever he was taken captive because he was never truly alone.

'Well fox, that depends on what you got in mind? You tell me and I might consider giving you a shadow clone.'

"So Naruto-kun what does the Kyuubi want? Or maybe he finds something funny?" Hinata whispered into his ear, and as always the look of shock on Naruto's face was just priceless, as always. "And your wondering how I knew he said something, well the answer is simple really. How do I always know, your eyes go blank for a split second when you talk with him so stop looking so shocked when I see the change its nothing really." She told him with more force than many of her friends would have believed her capable of talking to Naruto, and thinking about how timid she once was made her smile lightly, although she still was a little uneasy about people talking to her about her and Naruto's relationship, particularly their sex life.

"Well since you asked my Hina-Chan, the fox wants to come out for a while in a shadow clone, I am thinking about it but I'll leave it up to you love. It may not go over well with Kakashi-sensei though, the last time he and the Kyuubi had anything to do with each other I had nearly killed the other member of our team. Not fond memories for any of us. But hey life's a bitch, shit hapens get over it." With that said he turned to the other two members of their team, and politely asked "Would you two like to meet the Kyuubi? In a controlled state of course, and Kakashi-sensei, you may want to keep an eye on him around Sakura-Chan, I still have to watch him around Hina-Chan because of how rarely he see's women."

The two of them looked at each other for a second, Sakura simply shrugged and Kakashi turned and said simply "If you can mostly assure me he won't touch Sakura then sure it would be nice to meet the Nine-Tailed Fox. You needn't relay the message seeming as to I am sure he can here me as well as you can." As he said this his eye crinkled in his smile.

'I like him, he needn't worry about my womanizing her, you and your vixen always have something to worry about though kit, and you know it!' with a mad peel of laughter the demon waited to be given his promised clone.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and with that a clone popped out of the air the only difference between the two Naruto's was that the second had red silted eyes, and the prominence of their whiskers were slightly different. "Sakura, Kakashi, this is the Kyuubi, and you fox. You had best be polite or a shuriken will be in your back so quick you won't know what the fuck hit you got it?" The Kyuubi version of Naruto smiled, he quite enjoyed how nervous some people got around him, he was thinking particularly of the pink haired girl.

"Now my sweet little thing you needn't be so nervous, I won't bite you (_"unpleasantly" _Under his breath_)_, you know that right? And Hatake, it's an honor I'm sure." He ended this with a brisk but polite little bow.

"What in the world gave you the idea I am nervous? I'm fine. Really I am, don't look at me like that Kakashi!" The kunoichi began to blush at a level even Hinata could have been proud of.

"Well your pheromones gave me that idea dear child, I am after all a fox, I notice when people are afraid, nervous, or _aroused_, all through my sense of smell. You are nervous because of my reputation......... You know that there is more to me than just an evil rampaging gigantic fox, I can be very........... sensual? I think that's your word for i-" He was cut off by a swift smack to the back of the the head and a fist to the side from Hinata and Naruto.

"....."

"Ummmmmm,.......... Hey, Hinata, why don't we go and try and catch some fish so as not to deplete our food supplies unnecessarily, how bout it?"

"Nah, me and Naruto were going to go and train for a little bit before turning in, Kyuubi get going and do your thing, or come with us but your not staying here to annoy Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan, they have better things to do than entertain you."

"Are you going to try and teach me the Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou?" Naruto asked this with a boyish glee lighting his face, he hoped he could learn this new justu without much difficulty on Hinata's part. And so the groups went off on their own for a short time, and Kyuubi just decided to go kill something, that was always enjoyable.


	4. Training in the woods

Chapter 4

_"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone... To me, it will be the same as being alone."  
Haruno Sakura, the Day Uchiha Sasuke left the Village Hidden in the Leaves_

The Kyuubi quickly found a deer to slaughter, though he wanted to use his demonic powers to kill it he knew that the boy would find out as soon as he dispelled the shadow clone so he decided to use the ninja tools that the clone had on it, that should be sufficiently satisfying in and of its self. As the demon crept towards the unsuspecting animal he was again reminded of how clumsy a bipedal form was, but it was something so he of course never complained to Naruto, for that would be a bad move, he was very touchy about his body being insulted for some reason or another, come to think of it the touchiness had begun when he first mated with the pale eyed vixen. The demon would never be able to understand human emotions, in the demon view of things if you wanted to mate, you just did and damn what others thought of your body or tactics. Maybe that's why the humans hate us so much, the Kyuubi thought, they think we are just brutes with no consideration, maybe they are right to an extent, but we do learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata where standing at the bank of a small stream. Hinata was demonstrating the Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou to Naruto who was avidly watching being sure not to miss any of what she did. "N-n-now the part you may find the ha-a-hardest is concentrating your chakra into b-b-b-blades but if you can manage to learn a bit of jyuken you may just have a chance so we w-wi-will not start t-t-the Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou today. Don't look s-s-so disappointed love, we ha-ha-have plenty of time to work on i-i-it, and I still can't believe that you want me t-t-to teach you s-s-s-so much, I'm really not so great." The last part of this little speech came out in a flourish, and she was now blushing furiously.

He noticed that her stutter always got worse when she was teaching him something, and no matter what he tried she wouldn't relaxed. It did not however bother him as much as her putting herself down. "Don't put yourself down love you are a great shinobi and no one doubts it, not even Neji-Kun who was always putting you down back in the day, he has finally accepted your skill, and so has your father. He just doesn't like me. So lets start working on jyuken, do you want me to activate my eyes (if any of you have a suggestion as to what the heck I should call this jutsu please tell me, I am stumped so any ideas will be much appreciated.) or not?" Naruto took a fighting stance after he made sure that Hinata's blush was receding and she was no longer in danger of feinting or anything of the sort.

As Hinata took her stance she said "Of c-c-c-course you should activate th-th-th-those eyes of yours or h-h-how else are you su-supp-supposed to see my ch-chakra points? And know w-w-wh-when I'm surging my chakra at you?" With that said she quickly activated her Byakugan waited a split second for Naruto to get his jutsu up and then simply said "Watch the ch-ch-chakra in my arms, th-then try and repeat it in y-y-your own arms." She quickly did three jabs into the air, not so fast that Naruto couldn't follow each one or see the chakra run down her arms and out her fingertips. He quickly attempted to repeat it; he ran his chackra through his arm as he did a quick jab with his finger tips extended as she had shown him, but he could not manage to get the chakra to come out in a concentrated burst like Hinata had, instead the burst of chakra that came out was as wide as his hand in all directions and so unfocused it would merely have bruised a persons ribs, maybe have given them a slight burn at the point of contact. The strike would have done no lasting damage and would have only served to annoy the enemy. "Well th-that w-w-was decent for a f-f-first attempt, when most of us b-b-begin to learn to use j-j-jy-jyuken it looks similar to that, so don't be dis-discouraged, actually w-w-when Neji-Kun began l-l-learning he couldn't release his chakra at all, but the amount of chakra he was sending was the reason he couldn't release it, he sent to much, now he sends about as much as you just sent through your arms so it's a good sign that your not sending too much or not enough from trying to channel it to soon in your arm, keep that amount and just imagine a funnel at your wrist that extends to your fingertips and ends in a needle small hole, that aught to help, so lets try this again." She smiled at him as he tried to perform the strike again and again. Whenever he began to look discouraged she put her arms around his shoulders and lightly bit the back of his neck, whispering into his ear to be calm and relax, it is a long process to learn the gentle fist, and then she'd give him another demonstration.

"Do you think it might help if I try doing it with a few dozen shadow clones helping me out with it? I mean after all everything they experience or find out I also know when the jutsu is ended so it may work with this right?" Naruto asked hopefully after about twenty minutes of working at it, the chakra leaving his hands now was a bit smaller but not by much, the biggest change was in how flat the blast was, and that it was only about as wide as three of his fingers.

"Ya t-t-that might help, but if you do that we are only go-g-going to stay out here for a-a-a-another twenty or so minutes besides I smell something from the d-d-d-direction of camp and don't know that I trust Kyuubi alone with Sakura-Chan no matter w-w-w-what he says, he is a pervert after all," At this comment she looked over at Naruto "B-b-b-but then a-a-a-again s-s-so a-are y-y-you I guess."

"Ha-ha very funny. Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And just like that there where about 45 Naruto's standing on the bank of the river, all working on the jyuken style of tai-jutsu. While Hinata watched she was astounded by how much chakra her lover had, to be able to distribute that many clones giving off that much chakra per blast and she couldn't even tell a difference among them with her Byakugan, the shadow clone justsu itself takes a lot of chakra and then to be performing jyuken with all of them, with out the Kyuubi's assistance due to the fact that the Kyuubi was in its own clone elsewhere was quite scary. 'Well once he masters it he will definitely be a force to be contended with, Neji may even have trouble dealing with that many Naruto's all using jyuken.' As she was watching one of the clones that seemed to be doing particularly well, 'What do you know, I think he has it, and that quickly? That's like as well as I was doing 3 so years ago, before I met him, so that means that if all of his clones could do that well even at that novice level he'd be unstoppable, I better not tell him that though it may go to his head knowing him.'

"There you go, yes that one right there. Come at me, and don't worry about hurting me, I can hold my own against Neji almost going at full force now a days. So let's go let's see if I'm just seeing things or if you're really doing as well as it looks. You get first strike." The Hyuuga took her stance and waited for Naruto's shadow clone to strike; he took his stance and then came at her with minimal hesitation. He left the chakra points along his opposite side of his body wide open when he struck because he was already beginning to throw the next strike before the first connected, she parried the blow and countered with three strikes to his ribs, neck, and left arm. "That is why you do not begin to send another strike forward before the first lands, or your chakra is at least released so you can block a retaliatory attack like the one that I got you with. We're done for today go ahead and drop the jutsu, you made more progress than I would have expected to be honest…. Its incredible." There was a series of pops and a lot of smoke from the clones being dissipated.

"Thank you Hina-Chaan, I'm always happy to impress." Naruto said this in a light whisper into her ear; Hinata began to blush furiously and sagged slightly into his arms. Naruto picked her up and the two of them vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Keep it down huh?

Chapter 5

_"Everyone risked their life trying to rescue you..."  
-Naruto Uzamaki to Sasuke Uchiha, At the Last Valley-_

As the couple made their way back into the camp their noses allerted them to the smell of roasting meat. The first thought through both Naruto and Hinata's minds was 'Whats cooking?' They walked to the interior of the camp and spotted Kakashi and Sakura sitting together reading Icha-Icha Violence together, Sakura blushed madly about something Kakashi pointed out.

"Do they know that you wrote that one?" Hinata whispered to Naruto as they sat down to watch the Kyuubi cook the large deer he had captured somehow captured, hinata just hoped that it didn't involve any of it's numerous demonic powers.

"Ha, no they don't. Lucky for them ignorance is bliss otherwise i don't think even Kakashi could continue to read it and enjoy it, let alone Sakura. Should i tell them you think, just to see their faces?" The thought really did seem like a good idea to Naruto, he would love to see their faces when they realized that one of Jariya's books had been written by him. Well it was really more like four of them but he would wait to tell them each as he saw them reading them.

"Nah, it would just ruin it for them, besides it looks like they want to act it out." She raised her voice for the last three words. The two looked up and Sakura blushed even deeper, Kakashi just gave the two a look that was both patronizing and entertained, but his scrutiny made Hinata blush, it was almost as if he was undressing her with his eye.

"Hey the deer is almost done, throw the fish on ice for tomorrow, we won't need it tonight and the deer will be gone tomorow." The demons call drew Kakashi's eye away from her, for which she was thankful, but she was skeptical that all the deer would be gone by the next evening.

"You honestly think that all that meat will get eaten tonight? I mean that is a pretty big deer, there will probably be left overs tomorrow." Sakura said, her voice showing that she was still rather distracted with her own thoughts. 'I wonder what she is thinking about, and maybe if i could help her with fix...wait what the fuck am I thinking! I have Hinata and should consider myself lucky, my head would be splattered on the side of that tree if any of them could hear these thoughts.' Naruto caught his mind before it wondered to far, but it still had begun to wander, he put his considerable force of will behind stopping any continuation of those thoughts by thinking about the fun that he and Hinata were going to have that night, unfortunately she would have to keep it down.

"Well I don't know about you humans but i can eat that whole deer to myself, I won't because I am a gentleman, and the two males must be hungry as well." With this said they tucked into their considerable super.

* * *

The Demon lived up to his boast and consumed most of the deer meet, and his pot of organs he had stewed with some of the bones. He was polite enough to wait for the humans to finish their parts before devouring the organs. "OK Kit, see you all later, have a nice night, remember I'm watching you." And with a Wicked grin he dispelled his shadow clone body and returned to Naruto.

"Aww! that was twisted." Grunted Naruto as he got the memories of the clone. "Well you don't want to know the story of that deer, it was uncalled for that much is for sure, so Kakashi what are we doing for the watch tonight? I mean we aren't even out of the Land of Fire, and our mission is unknown other than our employer so we should be safe right?" The young blonde had entirely ulterior motives but that was besides the point in Kakashi's mind.

"That is true enough. OK we will forgo a watch tonight, and maybe tomorrow but don't get your hopes up, maybe we should hide our hitae-ate and weapons so as not to draw attention to ourselves?" He said this with trepidation, he hated having to bandage his head to conceal the sharingan, it made it so much harder to uncover it.

"Ha! Kakashi-Sensei you can't really disguise your identity without taking off your mask... which i wouldn't be opposed to, seeming as to how i have yet to see your face," With that Naruto began to pout a little, "And we can just be honest, say that we are shinobi from the Leaf, but that we are there on a vacation to relax a little bit, working our way through several countries. it makes it so that we don't have to hide our weapons, or hitae-ate. And on top of that it will make it easier for you to use the sharingan if needed."

"OK Naruto-kun, i like your idea, saves me the trouble of making up a cover story for our presence too." Kakashi was clearly pleased with not having to put any effort in to disguising himself.

"Shall we dowse the fire than... I mean it is a warm night _Sensei..._ And the cover of darkness will protect us against unwanted visitors..." Sakura suggested, the second sentence was a barely audible purr in Kakashi's ear.

"I like that idea, goodnight Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." With a flash of hand signs the fire was out, still emanating some warmth but out.

'Hey furball, lend me your eyes if you would. Thank you so much.'

'No problem Kit, I am going to enjoy this as much as you, i get two pairs to watch at once.' Naruto smiled at the Kyuubi's comment. He swept Hinata up into his arms and carried her over to their bag and laid her down. He then began to gently kiss her neck, biting down now and then electing soft gasps of pleasure from his love. He stopped and allowed his breath to simply run down the back of her neck while he ran his fingers along her side, his neatly trimmed nails scratching a little bit as they went (he kept them just long enough to scratch gently with out a chance of hurting her), he ran his fingers up her side and down around to her back along her spine back to her stomach and swept along her waistline teasingly. She turned onto her back gently wrapping her arms around his neck lowering his lips to hers and began to kis him deeply euging his hand on with the intensity of her kiss, but the more she showed she wanted his hand to drop bellow her waist the more he teased. As these two steadily progressed, Naruto teasing all the while, to more dispicable acts by the codes of Hyuuga honor and such, Kakashi and Sakura were working on acting out the scene from Naruto's book that had caugh Kakashi's attention.

Sakura's top lay on the ground a few feet from their bag with her bra right next to it. Kakashi's mask was down around his neck were it could be replaced quickly if the need arose. He was currently nibbling on Sakura's ear lobe all the while working his hands down her sides from his position between her legs (clothed for the time being), stopping at her hips and he then began to rub gently on two spots symmetrically placed on her hips, each was just a little to the inside of the bone just about even with her navel, the nerve cluster beneath was extremely sensitive and too much pressure could be painful but the right amount was enough on its own nearly to take Sakura to orgasm. He began to speed his thumbs in their circular patterns while moving his mouth around her neck and bellow her jaw. The feeling was steadily draining out of her toes and she began to arch her back loving every second of the ecstasy that was flooding through her body from her hips and neck. She began to moan and had to catch herself, biting down on her tongue to stop the moans that were welling up inside of her. Her toes curled with pleasure, 'Damn all this and he hasn't even gone bellow my waist yet.'

Kakashi continued this for several minutes, and then began to kiss down lower on her neck. At the soft and sensitive point were the shoulder meets the neck he stopped to suck lightly and bit just the tiniest bit. He then moved his mouth to the hollow of her collar bone and ran his tongue from there back to her ear. He nibbled it lightly then quickly moved away and back down towards her chest, as he licked, sucked and bit his way down to her breasts Sakura had continued to arch harder and was now hardly able to control her moans "Ohh Kakashi... Uhhh ya this- ahh- was a great idea, remi- ahh- nd me to thank Jariy- AHHH!" she whispered the last part coming out higher pitched and carrying slightly. Kakashi now began to suck lightly on the soft flesh of her shapely and perky breast, her already perky nipple stood completely erect, the flesh just a lighter shade of pink than her hair. He began to bite down one her breast, lightly at first but with steadily increasing pressure. As he did this she ran her hands through his hair lacing her fingers through his long soft silver tresses, pulling not so gently electing a moan from him, with the break in contact with her skin she moved his mouth to her nipple. He in turn began to suck on it and nibble at the very tip lightly moving his jaw left and right twisting it between his incisors and playing with what stuck through with his tongue. After he dropped her nipple from his teeth he matched the circular motion of his thumbs with his tongue around and on her nipple.

On the other side of the dead but still warm fire a pale gray thong consisting of a square inch or two of lace and a few eight of an inch wide silk ribbons, with a matching bra not to far off, would be the first things to catch your attention as your gaze shifted away from Kakashi and Sakura, if you could bring yourself to look away that is. The next would be Hinata with one hand in her mouth as she bit down one the first knuckle of her index finger to keep from calling out in pleasure. Naruto was sucking on her neck while his fingers did their work. The tip of his thumb flicked and rubbed her clit while his fingers moved with the same speed and skill that had angered several of his jonin instructors, not to mention his fellow gening (some of a shinobi's skills must be more on the explicit side, and to achieve jonin you must be proven proficient in said skills the test for these skills is seperate from that of the public trials of course. And if one fails said test they are still given jonin but they must take classes on how to please potential clients before dispatching them, Naruto got the best reviews of any male shinobi in the history of the Leaf, the two males he had surpassed were both father figures to him, Kakashi and Jariya had been tied for best before), as he thrust his hand in he let his fingers get in as deep as they would go and then curled them back pushing up as they contracted, he would then move his wrist down (toward the ground, Hinata is on her back) to give her more stimulus, and then repeat with slight variations each time such as wiggling his fingers alternately inside her or curling one while he thrust with the other, "Naruto-kun... ohhh I don't know how much longer I-I-I-I can keep qui-ehhhh-t, Ohh thank kami... ohh faster please." Hinata then went about removing Naruto's pants with a speed to be envied, and took him into her hand and began to pump his girth, clenching her fingers starting at her pinky and ending with the forefinger on the down stroke and the reverse on the up stroke, pulsing the strength of her grip each time. Quite suddenly Naruto pulled his hand out of the way and thrust fully into her in one motion. Her tight warm flesh already so wet from her two orgasm's he had already given her that lubricant was rendered unnecessary. The thrust was so sudden that Hinata barely got her hand away in time and arched so hard that Naruto couldn't pull back to thrust again without coming out of her. She began to lower her hips again and Naruto moved his hips back and forth minutely but with such speed it sent Hinata into spasms of toe curling, gripping pleasure. She placed her hands on the back of his shoulders dug her nails in and pulled down slowly, drawing a bit of blood in places, as she went Naruto began to moan deeply. he then pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulder and pinned it to her chest (kunoichi are flexible that is a given :P) and began to pump into her while rubbing her clit he began to speed up even more aproaching his climax-

"FASTER SENSEI!!" Sakura screamed causing Kakashi to freeze his fingers still in her tight flesh, tongue on her clit and his other thumb still on the pressure point on her hip. Naruto spun around so quickly it was painful for him, Hinata simply burst up laughing and then stopped abrubtly when she realized Naruto was no longer in her. And Sakura, well Sakura had taken a page out of Hinata's book and passed out, Both from embarrassment and the exhaustion from the orgasm. Kakashi withdrew his fingers from her, they were slick with the thick fluids released at her climax, 'Well at least she came, all though I am pretty close myself without her doing anything other than enjoy herself.' He licked his fingers off, replaced his mask and crawled up putting his head out of the sleeping bag.

Sakura regained consciousness and was greeted with a tirade from a very very angry Hinata, "Keep it down huh!? Well then what the fuck was that?! Naruto was just getting started, and then you fucking scream out at the top of your voice! I mean god damn it I only came three times! you really suck you know that don't you?" Once she realized what she had just said Hinata blushed heavily after realizing what she said and who she said it to, and then quickly withdrew her face behind Naruto's shoulder. When Hinata yelled Kakashi had flinched exposing all of Sakura's body to Naruto. His eyes quickly scanned over her pale skin free from scars, from her perfectly even breast down her cut stomach, to her nice closely trimmed V shaped patch of pink pubic hair and her glistening flesh. Just about instantly his nose began to bleed lightly. He quickly wiped the blood away hoping no one saw, but someone did, Sakura was the only one to notice, and all she did was smile.

* * *

There we go I finally updated, and that is now the full chapter five, i hope you enjoyed it, I know I did.

The delay was because i have been grounded and this was the first chance that i have had time to sit down and type, sorry

I need a suggestion about a name for the doujutsu (Sp.?) that Naruto uses!!!!!! Really I am at a complete loss for what to call it! I am calling on you, the reader to help me with a name.

Please Review! I have been working on this story for several months, and I like to have people's feedback.

Looking for a beta reader/several beta readers for my future chapters, if you are interested just PM me and say so.

Until I get my manuscripts back this story is on hold. I should get the manuscripts back in January or February.

* * *


	6. To the Border

Chapter 6

_"Your hate still isn't strong enough little brother. You will have to do better if you really want to kill me. "  
-Uchiha Itachi to Uchiha Sasuke-_

Sakura quickly pulled her pants back into place under the sleeping bag after the embarrassment of calling out and getting her head ripped off by the normally quite Hyuuga. Any suggestion from Kakashi to continue what he had started would probably result in his head being removed from his shoulders. She turned onto her side after moving both of her legs onto one side of Kakashi's body and got ready to go to sleep. Kakashi knowing better than to push his luck with the kunoichi in this bad of a mood, decided to just simply pull her into his arms and snuggle his head into her shoulder.

Across the clearing Naruto had gotten up to start gathering up Hinata's clothes as she very well couldn't even though the other two shinobi were facing away from them her normal disposition had caught up to her. Naruto's mind was still in shock from not only Hinata's outburst but what he had seen at the same time, the fact that he had seen both kunoichi's bodies in the same time frame had started his mind on a tangent that his sensei's would be proud of, well if it wasn't one of their spouses it involved. He made sure to quickly gather up the clothes and return to the sleeping bag with Hinata. He would push his thoughts to the back of his mind and write it down for Jiraiya some other time. In the warmth of the sleeping bag basking in the body heat of his lover he quietly whispered, "You know you should blow up like that more often, although not at me. Makes you seem more like the Hyuuga heiress, maybe you show that to your father and the elders."

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, I will keep that in mind." After she said this she stuck her tongue out at him, Naruto quickly proceeded to bite and suck on it lightly. He kissed her deeply again for a few moments and then pulled away.

"I would continue but I think it would be best to sleep a while now, Kakashi-sensei will no doubt have us up and moving early in the morning." He kissed her lightly one last time and then rolled over and snuggled his back against her saying, "Goodnight love."

Naruto was of course correct in his assumption that the older jonin would have them up and moving at an early hour, they had already traveled a full two miles as dawn broke. Conversation had been sparse due to the events of the last night, no one really wanted to address it but it was weighing on everyones head. Eventually Naruto just couldn't take it any longer and he saw Sakura constantly adjusting her belt. This caused him to laugh aloud. "Oh that's great. You picked page 85. You know Kakashi one thing about Icha-Icha is that its fiction so you don't have to take into account the annoying little side affects of certain things. Such as the fact that Sakura's hips are going to be killing her for about the next day and a half all the way to three days, I doubt even her medical training will be of much help seeming as to how the nerves are just over sensitized and we don't want her not being able to feel her body properly now do we?" Naruto smirked at the look that Kakashi gave him after this, he could tell the older man was trying to figure out how the fuck he knew what it was that had happened between Kakashi and Sakura the night before.

After a few moments he calmly asked, "Naruto, how is it that you know down to the page number what it is that I did to Sakura last night? I could have sworn we all agreed not to look at the others?" The look on Naruto's face made him even more confused for the teens smirk simply grew.

"O well that ones easy. But I don't think that you really want to know the answer to that question." The enjoyment of tormenting the older man was more than he ever would have expected it to be. "I mean I should know that book pretty well shouldn't I?" The bewildered look on Kakashi's face was absolutely priceless.

"What the fuck are you talking about and why are you cracking up Hinata? Would one of you please tell me what's going on, because this is totally unfair." The confused look on Sakura's face was enviable to say the least.

Hinata began to laugh aloud and refused to say anything to Sakura and Kakashi allowing Naruto to fully enjoy this moment of torture he was putting his teammate and ex-sensei through. "I thought Jiraiya had told you all about it Kakashi-sensei. Do you really not know?" Naruto was practically bursting with laughter at this point.

"No we don't know what it is you are trying to get at here Naruto, so if you would in your infinite wisdom please enlighten us as to what exactly it is you find so funny?" The scowl was clearly visible over Kakashi's mask now. Which was saying something because aside from when it came to the lives of his comrades, Kakashi was a perfectly emotionless killing tool; in essence the text book shinobi. So the fact that Naruto could confuse him so much that he was honestly angry was an accomplishment not many survived doing.

"Calm down Kaka-sensei. It's nothing important damn. I mean I just wrote the book it's nothing more than that. I know that book better than even you because it's my book." Kakashi missed the chakra threshold for his feet to stay on the next branch in the line they were jumping and slipped off and it nearly killed him as he fell. His years of experience saved him from falling and bashing his head on several branches on the way down to the forest floor. Instead he quickly caught the next branch down and flung himself around it launching himself back up and onto the next branch like it was nothing. When Naruto next saw the eye of his former sensei it was completely blank and nearly glazed over as he realized that he had been reading his students perverted thoughts and been inspired by them.

After about 45 minutes of silence conversation began and returned to normal. Around 3 in the afternoon they stopped at a stream with such crystal clear water it almost hurt to look at it. As they sat there and ate a light meal they were perfectly content and secure as they were still within the borders of the Land of Fire. "Perhaps we should rest here for a while and cross the border by cover of darkness?" Kakashi of course had reverted back to standard shinobi thought processes. It was just too deeply engrained to ignore for long, after all it's always best to cross into enemy territory with the cover of darkness. He had almost forgotten that they were supposed to be vacationing ninja, not on a mission.

"No we should cross at a normal time, and at a popular crossing. However I agree with resting here for a while and then we can move towards the border tonight make camp some where closer; and then we will cross on the road and make our way to the Lord's home village. This is what any vacationing person, shinobi or otherwise, would do to get there, besides once we get across the border it will be faster to stick to the roads since we don't know the terrain as well." Hinata spoke all of this in a rush, and while slightly turned away from the rest of the team embarrassed for contradicting the older and more senior jonin on the team, on most missions the team leader was un-questionable but this mission required a slightly more loose order to things. Once she began to blush she turned completely away from the group and walked over to the edge of the stream fiddling with her fingers awkwardly. Since her outburst she was more like her old self and was acting more and more self conscious through the day.

Kakashi looked at the younger ninja's back as he thought on this idea; he decided that it was probably for the best anyhow. "Well Hinata-chan that is a very good idea, seeming as to how we have no established cover and therefore if there is a leak of any sort they will not know what to look for and would least of all expect us to come directly. We will do as Hinata suggested and move closer to the road at a more popular crossing and then make camp for the night; most missions I would have a watch posted this close to a foreign border but since we are supposed to be vacationing I'll forgo it until we are close to the target village." With that they took off again this time parallel to the border.

At around six o'clock the sun began to set and they had about reached the road they had agreed to use to cross the border at. So they set up camp a quarter mile away from the border. Despite all of their considerable experience and training, none of them noticed that they were being watched from above by an odd ninja. He wore a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a baseball cap. On the bill of the cap was a pair of sunglasses. His right hand had a hitai-ate on it, bearing the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But any Jounin looking at it would feel the fluctuations in their chakra levels as the genjutsu on the piece of metal affected their minds. The ninja smiled and all too quickly moved the sunglasses from on top of his hat, to over his eyes. The sunshine made them gleam almost dramatically. He smirked as he watched the ninja move below, excited yet intrigued by their presence.

"Well Kakashi-san, what are you doing meandering toward that particular village? Especially with two of your three famous students... Doesn't the Hokage know of the perils that await you if you purposefully continue your wayward wandering? Well... perhaps I'll introduce myself..."

The man paused for a moment, remembering the situation he was already in.

He smirked, and grabbed a flask from under his hat, chugging a bit of its contents before stowing it away once again.

His entire body began to shake violently, almost like it was vibrating.

He clenched his fists and stopped moving, quickly regathering himself.

"Forget him and what he says, he only wants to use me, so why should I care? It's not like they know who I really am, but then again he is a very wealthy lord…"

He stopped talking for a moment, turning his head with such speed it should have violently snapped off. The direction he now looked was the direction from which he had just came.

"Gotta go check on Ashley."

With that the odd man simply appeared to vanish without a trace, the expenditure of chakra even went unnoticed by the Konoha nin. For it was not a flash step, but something even more delicate and precise; A Kekkei Genkai.

Bellow making their camp completely unawares to the odd monologue that just happened above them, the two couples were trying to figure out how to broach the subject of what had happened the night before, and how to keep it from happening again. In order to avoid it Naruto quickly started a fire and began to roast the fish from his and Hinata's fishing trip the day before. 'Kit, I think this is the most uncomfortable I have ever seen you. Is it really so awkward? You are all grown by your societies standards; little more than pups to me but hey; so why's it so bad that you have these thoughts?'

"Would you shut the fuck up already?" Naruto unknowingly had spoken aloud and the other shinobi were now staring at him with mouths agape.

"Well I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't aware we were speaking." Sakura said with a sarcastic smirk. With that Kakashi began to crack up, loving the fact that while Sakura fully knew who the young man had been speaking to she still felt like giving him a little bit of a hard time for talking to the voice in his head.

"O come-on Sakura you know exactly who I was talking to. You guys are so mean about that. Sometimes I wish I never would a figured out how to talk to the fur ball, he gets so insufferable sometimes."

'Insufferable huh? I had thought that we were beginning to connect to each other better than that kind of talk.'

'O yes, I am totally connecting to the raging demon bound into my body. All though you have gotten much better, I don't sense nearly as much resentment or hate in your thoughts anymore so maybe I'll not insult you anymore.' This entire exchange occurred within a moment so fast that the others where taken aback when Naruto said, "Well I guess he isn't so bad anymore, he just has a twisted sense of humor."

"Naruto, you know it would be appreciated if you kept your conversations with the fox on a more human speed because now you've just gone and confused Sakura." The mirth in Kakashi's voice was enough to snap Sakura out of her confusion and round on Kakashi. Her eyes swimming with mirth but her face a mask of anger.

"Confused am I now you've gone and done it. You'll pay for that jab at my intelligence."

"I count on it love, believe me I count on that one happening." Naruto rolled his eyes at the exchange.

Hinata took this as her chance to speak up on her idea for keeping any awkwardness happening this night, "Well Kakashi-san, if she collects on that tonight neither of you need worry about a similar outburst from me. We should all attempt to try and keep from being exceptionally obnoxious but if I fail to keep it down or if you do then that's all there is to it. We are all mature here are we not?" With that she began to set out hers and Naruto's sleeping bag to lie down and watch the fire while the others deliberated over what she had said.

"If Hinata is ok with it then I really don't care about any noise Sakura might make, Kaka-sensei on the other hand is an entirely different story. Just kidding, so let's hurry up and eat."

Note: well I am letting it stay here for now, if any of you want more then let me know and it will be so. If you are satisfied with this as a chapter then there will be the lemon you are all waiting for in the next chapter.

PLUR-MCL


	7. Sparring at the border

Chapter 7

_"I will end all wars, forever and always through the power of my eyes! "  
-Uchiha Madara, Last leader of the Uchiha pre-Konohagakure-_

Naruto quickly sparked up the fire for the night and began to roast the fish from the previous day's training with Hinata. Their camp site was neither far from the border nor the main road, as was normal with most travelers in this part of the world. While within the borders of the fire country was relatively safe you could never truly guarantee anyone's safety on the roads throughout the world. Bandits would always go were they pleased, but in the areas within the Fire Country they were less often seen due to capture, but more commonly they were killed preferring not to be taken alive. As the smell of roasting fish filled the camp site the two couples sat down to watch the fire.

Out of the blue Kakashi stood up and said, "We should get to a bit of training. Although Sakura is getting fairly adept at fighting the Sharingan from all of our hours training together, perhaps we should switch sparing partners, but I'm not sure that it would be fair to her to have to start fighting against someone's who's as adept with the Byakugan as to be able to teach a none member something that is even close to it's mechanics."

With the senior jonin's praise Hinata began to blush deeply.

"Thank you Kakashi-san….."

He gave her his crinkled eyed smile before continuing, "So Naruto if you would pair off with Sakura and I'll spar with Hinata for a time, and Naruto what did you say that jutsu was called?"

"Well I hadn't come up with a name for it yet, but I've been thinking of calling it Hanmarugan, mind you I can see in more then a half circle but aside from you guy's no one knows that. So I hope that would help to throw people off for a time. Although for some reason I can't seem to extend the vision all the way behind me, the downside of not actually having the Kekkei Genkai. I'm hoping that the fox can help me to extend it a bit, but he seems to enjoy watching me struggle for the time being."

As he said this he scuffed at the ground with the tip of his sandal. The stupid fox was getting a kick out of how pissed off his host was with him for not helping entirely. The truth was that the demon was still studying the characteristics of the jutsu to try and figure out a way to improve upon it, he just couldn't have Naruto getting cocky because he understood a jutsu that the fox didn't.

"Well then Naruto just give it time I'm sure you'll find a way to harness the power of that jutsu on your own. You don't need to rely on the fox as much as you do, it will only come back to haunt you if you are unable to use your own jutsu without his help you know. Now in the meantime lets go get to training for a bit."

With that Kakashi began walking towards a tree and quickly jumped to a set of boughs above.

"Naruto-kun remember not to use the jyuuken over much, and only if you are positive you can concentrate your chakra's right."

With that Hinata joined Kakashi in the boughs above and assumed a fighting stance.

Naruto then turned to Sakura. Taking his fighting stance he began to try and think over possible angles of attack, he had never fought someone who was adept at sparing with a Sharingan user, so even with his Hanmarugan this would be a challenge. He quickly activated the jutsu which he had not had active all day due to the ease of the travel and the quite of the day over all.

'Watch for multiple feints in her attacks kit, you may not be used to fighting people who can counter the Sharingan but I am seeming as to the fact that the bastard Uchiha Madara used to use me as his plaything before I was put into you.'

Naruto nodded at Sakura and awaited her to attack. He watched the flow of chakra through her muscles noticing the strengthening of her arms and back, well that wouldn't work against Naruto this time, a super powered punch was to blunt of an attack against jyuuken.

'Feints kit, feints. Notice the chakra she is building up just behind the ball of her ankle, she watched you fight Neji all those years ago, don't think that she has forgotten the lessons learned of the Hyuuga that day.'

With that from the fox Naruto quickly stepped in to initiate the fight as was clearly Sakura's intention for him to do, but instead of beginning with the sharp strikes that were typical of jyuuken he lashed out with a kick to her inner thigh to try and break her balance. It almost worked she had feinted with the punch as he had anticipated and had expected him to try and attack the chakra points on her arm leaving his stomach open for a vicious kick but instead he had merely stepped back into a kick making his body appear to be a T. The force of her attempted kick meeting his to her inner thigh sent her spinning back into the air, what she didn't know is that Naruto had managed something that even Neji struggled with, he had sent out a needle sharp pulse of chakra into the two chakra points he had connected with at the back of the knee he had struck. With the slowed flow of chakra to the sole of her feet not yet noticed she managed to get her feet under her and landed against the trunk of a tree standing parallel with the ground smiling at Naruto.

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting of you Naruto. Even with your basic training in jyuuken I still expected you to just come out swinging and to try and defend against the more obvious collection of chakra's that I set to attack you with, very nice. That counter was almost something a Sharingan user would have used, I'll have to pay more attention and remember that you can see my chakra's while they still flow in my body."

With that said she went to launch herself off the tree she was on and the force of chakra out of her left foot was off, which this time she noticed as it sent her curving more to Naruto's right side then she had intended to go she quickly used her chakra to augment her path into a summersault that would result in a quick barrage of a hammer kick and a set of punches to where Naruto stood, which when they missed Naruto would be looking at her shoulders and she would perform a sweep quick only dropping her shoulders at the last second.

'Let's see you counter this Naruto-kun.'

As she began her summersault Naruto watched the chakra flow through her body pushing against the air around her and altering her course in the air. As she came down he side stepped the hammer kick and struck in a quick succession three blows onto her chakra points, only one of which managed the needle fine point necessary to block the flow of chakra so the other two merely left the contact burn of concentrated chakra. He quickly followed these strikes with one to the inside of each of Sakura's elbows both achieving the needle sharp quality needed and then he quickly ducked out of the way of the punches and saw her beginning her sweep and saw the massive pulse of chakra in the movement directed into her shin and instep meant to collide with his ankle and send him flying into the nearest tree. With a quick burst of chakra to his feet Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a rapid succession of kicks to Sakura's arms and chest pulsing his chakra with each blow, sending a needle out of the tip of whichever toe he struck with and longer ones out of his shin's to block the flow of chakra to her arms and eyes. As he began to descend again seeing that the flow of chakra had indeed been stopped he wrapped his arm around her neck grasped her at the rib cage and through her into the tree she had previously bounded off of. The impact knocked the breath out of her lungs but did no damage other than that. She slumped to the ground in defeat, blind and unable to manipulate her chakra anywhere but the base of her feet, and only properly to one of those feet. "You underestimated the fact that I can see in most directions Sakura. Unlike the Sharingan which is only in the direction the user looks in I can see my feet at the same time as I can look at your face. You also did well seeming as to how you are used to my usual outright bum rush with a sheer disregard for my life, that isn't how I fight anymore. Jiraiya and Hinata have both taught me that there is more to a fight then just winning, you have to survive as well." As he said this he walked over to her and quickly used his chakra to reopen the closed off chakra points before the lack of chakra could do any damage to her eyes.

"You may want to use your medical jutsu to heal some of those chakra burns, they hurt pretty bad, believe me. You may not notice them now but in about twenty minutes they will hurt like hell. Oh, Hinata just put a pretty nice punch on Kakashi-sensei, not a jyuuken strike but an outright punch."

As vision flooded back to her eyes she saw Hinata punch Kakashi right under his jaw just as Naruto said it, but it was beyond the angle that Naruto had said he could see before.

"Naruto are you noticing anything different about your Hanmarugan? Like the fact that you just saw something about 290 degrees behind you?"

She asked this and no sooner had she finished the question did she notice that the veins around Naruto's eyes stopped bulging, even in there little amount.

'Odd, perhaps he was intentionally stretching the field of view and it took to much of a strain on his chakra reserves to keep it up, but that means that he was comfortable with the time frame he had to beat me, wow I really need to be less predictable, well at least from the Byakugan aspect of things, with the Sharingan I do fine it's just entirely different I guess.'

* * *

In the trees above Kakashi recovered from the strike in an instant managing to keep his eye on Hinata for almost the entire time but the split second that he didn't have his eye on her was long enough for her to produce a shadow clone and for the real her to drop out of the trees and begin to flank him, the next thing Kakashi saw was the Hinata clone rushing him and forming hand signs for a wind jutsu but he didn't let her finish it he quickly stepped in and grabbed her wrists and moved to throw her out of the tree tops and finish the sparring match but felt a quick succession of strikes to his lower back and then his shoulders as he began to slip off the bough he was stepping onto, just then the Hinata clone disappeared in his hands.

'I should have figured that she could use the shadow clone at least as well as Naruto. That was a genin mistake.'

Knowing that his chakra would not work in his hands any better than his feet he dropped the twenty feet and was caught by a second Hinata clone to keep the landing from doing any damage at all but was quickly met with a kunai to his throat.

"You are dead Kakashi-san" Hinata said this with the closest to a smirk that the man had ever seen on her face. And with that he began to laugh.

"Very good Hinata. Who trained you to fight a Sharingan user? I would bet that it was your father on one of his paranoid days about Sasuke am I right?"

Hinata nodded and smiled at the older shinobi.

"Hey its time for food guys get over here already!"

* * *

Note: I am shocked too, it's a lemon free and basically innuendo free chapter……. What's going on her? I'll probably make it up to you all next chapter. :P

PLUR-MCL


End file.
